Kudo Miku
Kudo Miku (工藤 みく Kudo Miku) is one of the main characters and the leader of Precious Heart Pretty Cure. Like her mother and father, Miku writes books and becomes an author at the age of fourteen. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Love (キュア ラブ Kyua Rabu). Miku's voice actor is Kana Hanazawa who has voiced many other characters, including Angel/Kanade Tachibana from Angel Beats!. History Appearance Miku has long dark brown hair that she ties into a low side ponytail by a pink scrunchie and lets it lie over shoulder. She has magenta eyes. As Cure Love, her hair grows longer and turns pink. It goes into a high side ponytail that is secured by a light pink ribbon. Her eyes are blue. Personality Miku is the clumsy daughter of Kudo Miki and Kogoro and is also a book lover like her parents. She started writing books when she was about five years old and ever since then, she has been developing her skills at writing to become an author for romantic/adventure stories. She earned the nickname "Love Angel" because of how she loves writing romantic stories. She may be a klutz, but she puts a lot of emphasis into good looks and hearts. Miku has a giant weakness for games that involve dancing and has a big love for tea and sweets. She gets surprised easily, like when her mother secretly published Miku's best book ever, Rebel, into an actual story for people around the world to read. Ace does short stories as well. Cure Love "Full of pounding love, Cure Love" "愛をドキドキいっぱい、キュアラブ！" "Ai o dokidoki-ippai, Kyua Rabu!" Cure Love (キュア ラブ Kyua Rabu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kudo Miku. She transforms with the help of the Heartful Brooch and the Love Jewel. In Episode 1, she uses the attack Valentine Special to purify the enemy with the help of her weapon, Passionate Baton. Transformation Sequence Attacks Valentine Special - Relationships Romance Stories Miku also writes romance short stories. The title(s), what are the stories about and the ending of it/them of the story/stories and/or story/stories series: * Rebel - Fifteen years old Miyamoto Yui, lives in a district where everyone must follow the same rules and must not love until they are 25 years old. One day, Yui got sick of the rules and broke the boring rules. She wasn't expecting to fall in love but she did, when she caught sight of Yumehoshi Kazuki. Together they break the rules and share their love for each other in secret, until Iwasawa founds out about their secret. * Sweet Love - Kenzaki Maria is in her final year of high school and she is already a famous patisserie. On the first day of her final year of high school, her class has a transfer student named Otoshiro Tomoya. Maria founds out that he is a famous patisserie as well and the two become rivals and compete in all sorts of sweet competitions. But little did Maria and Tomoya know, was that an unexpected love was beginning to bloom. * Detective Hearts - Natsuko has dreamed of becoming a detective since she has been five and can't wait to solve crimes and handcuff criminals and hand them over to the policeman. But when she enrolls for detective school and meets her fellow partners, she realizes its not all fun and games. Together with mysterious Naoto, they study for becoming top detectives and Natsuko bumps into love on the way. * Summer Rules - Hinata is known as a boring book lover who has never once been seen without a book in his hands. Like every other boy, Hinata dreams of getting a girlfriend, but finds that impossible. Luckily, his friend Yuki has a plan for getting Hinata to date the most popular girl in school, Natsuki Eri! Hinata must drop the books and go for looks if he wants to date Eri. Join Hinata in his first adventure to find love for the first time and some embarrassing moments as well! * Heist Heart - A phantom thief name Raven is known for stealing what's a fraud and exposing fraud schemes, that's what a high school girl name Tsukiko heard. When she met him at a heist with her father, he stole her first kiss and she was angry at him. Raven began to visit her every week. But soon she discovered that he was actually her childhood friend, Hayashi Shun and the reasons for him doing this. Soon she falls in love with him and they begin to date in secret and she secretly starts helping him. And one day after graduation from college, he retired and the two of them got married. *'Serenade Heart' - A count named Damiyo Takagi Ichiro disguises as a poor student name Heizo who saved the beautiful Satomi from a wanted marriage from a man name Genta. *A prima ballerina with a promised career name who Ruru who had to give up everything - including her first love, Heiji to do her successful career but after when a injury took away her career and has to return to her childhood home to recuperate she come face to face with Heiji and unresolved feelings. *'Free Noble'- Miyabi Haibara, a girl that is a descendant from a japanese noble family who runs away from her strict and ignored family to live her life her own way. She enrols herself at a high school where she meets a loner name Harune Kazuki. Can he be taught how to be free? *'Flower Arranging Heart'- Shiho Sagami, she is a student at a Ikebana iemoto school where she very shy and quiet and that secretly in love with the son of the head of the school. But think she's to weak to be with him. * * * * * * * * * Etymology Kudo (工藤) - Ku (工) means "engineering" while do (藤) means "wisteria". Miku (みく) - Mi (美) means "beautiful" while ku (久) means "long time". Songs Trivia *Miku publish her stories in the towns magazine every few months. Category:CureKanade Category:Precious Heart Pretty Cure Category:LunarSolar Category:Cures